The Switch?
by ErzaAkerman
Summary: When Eren makes a mess, Levi gets angry. Hanji makes Them hug it out. What happens when they accidentally switch personalities? I suck at summaries. Don't judge me. Riren. BOYXBOY. OOC. Yaoi later. It's rated M for a reason. Don't like? Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **its my first story on this page! i used to be deadmui, but i lost the password somewhere in my brain... i forgot to write it down... this is my new one so i promise i wont lose this on .

"But... captain... it's Christmas tomorrow." Eren whined.

"I don't care. Clean this place right now! You will work through Christmas if you have to. just clean this." He dropped the cleaning supplies on the ground between them.

"It was an accident." Eren was joking around with Mikasa when he knocked into the table, breaking a teacup, spilling its contents. "Can't i just pick it up and-"

"No!" Levi snapped. "This entire room. I want it clean from top to bottom. I'll come back in an hour. if it's not remotely clean, you will clean this entire room with your toothbrush. Understood?"

Eren tensed as the shorter got in his face. "Y-yes. Understood." Levi stormed out, mumbling about kids and messiness. Eren sighed. Here he was, the night before Christmas, cleaning when he could be setting up decorations in the main hall.

He started with the carpet; scrubbing it clean, then decided to clean the window. He saw everyone in front laughing and getting along while he was stuck here, cleaning. He grunted as he went on the the walls. he couldn't get to the ceiling so he figured it was okay. it gets cleaned every other day, so he shouldn't notice it. He cleaned the table and as he swept the floor, he heard footsteps.

Levi turned the corner. He looked around the room. "You were given to midnight. That's one hour. You were given a whole hour and this is all you have to show for it?" Eren snapped straight up.

"I was working as hard as i could." The captain walked closer and kicked the back of Eren's knee. He landed wish his face almost on the floor.

"That is not clean. the dirt was only pushed around. You didn't mop. You didn't even clean the ceiling._ How could he have known? _Levi walked away so he picked himself up. The shorter faced him again. Before he could say anything, Hanji walked into the door.

"It's a minute until Christmas! You can't be upset!" She pulled them both by the arm. "Hug it out! Come on!" Levi looked disgusted. Hanji took his face in her hands and forced him to smile. He smacked her hands away. "Only once. It won't be so bad."

"If it will shut you up." Levi pulled Eren in as Eren heard counting outside. "Four! Three! Two!..." He felt his commander wrap his arms around him. _so warm_ Eren thought. "ONE!" Suddenly, he felt a shock run through his body. then a pulling feeling. then it was like fitting an elephant in a T.V. box. He pushed back and hit the ground.

When he tried to stand, his body didn't work right. The best he could do was sit up. The first thing he saw was Hanji's face. "So strange. Eren?" He looked up and she gasped. "This is amazing! What is even going on?"

"I could ask the same thing." He tried to stand, but my legs felt wobbly. He grabbed the closest thing to him; a wall _I thought i was by the table..._ He groaned. he assumed that other body on the other side of the room was his Captain. He was still on the floor. He struggled, but managed to get a chair. He rubbed his head. _I must've hit my head pretty hard._ he realized that his hair was... different. It was fuzzy. Levi sat up and looked around. Eren shot off of the chair. He was looking at himself.

"What happened?" as soon as he saw Eren, he jumped. "What the-"

"CAPTAIN! YOU'RE EREN!" Hanji screamed. She ran and grabbed a mirror. They looked at it. No doubting it. Eren raised his hand and shook it, while Levi touched his face.

That moment, they realized: somehow, they switched bodies.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jaeger!" Levi called through the empty hallways. He still wasn't use to being so tall. They've been like this for two days. Eren, in Levi's body, turned the corner and tripped. A few centimeters is a lot when you're not used to it.

"Yes, Captain?"

"Did that woman figure this out, yet?"

"No. She's just questioning how the titan would work."

"Shitty glasses..." The now taller wobbled to the table. "If I have to sleep in that basement one more time..." To prevent suspicion, they've had to sleep in the room of the latter. The only people that know are Erwin, Hanji, and Mikasa.

"But I deal with sleeping there every single night. Can't you just be patient and wait for Hanji to figure it out?"

"Come here." Eren winced as he walked closer.

He gasped as the back of his head was hit. "Captain I-"

"Eren! you can't do that to Captain Levi!" Armin's shrill voice cut through the room.

"W-what are you doing here? The mansion is empty." Eren said, then covered his mouth. He forgot about their situation momentarily. He watched as Armin saluted for a moment and took Eren's body by the hand.

"Sorry. Hanji is looking for him. She said that she had to test a possible solution about the problem with the switch. I don't know what it means." As Levi was pulled, he looked at Eren. He scowled and jutted his head towards where he was being dragged.

"I'll-" he cleared his throat. "I will take him. You can be with your little friends." He saluted again and scrambled off. _Is he scared of the captain? _Eren evaluated the though. _Who wouldn't be? _They walked to the place where she was.

"Good! You're both here!" She smiled, too widely for Eren's liking. "It's simple. Try hugging again."

"That's it? If that was the solution, we wouldn't be here right now." Levi snapped. Before he could say any more, Hanji smashed them together. _he's such an angry person, but he is really warm._ Nothing happened. Levi pulled away. "Fix this. Now."

"Do you know what was going on when this happened?"

"How the hell am i suppose to know?"

Eren thought back. He remembered he anger Levi had just before they switched. he also remembered the counting... "It was at midnight!" Eren shouted.

they looked at him like he was insane. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I heard outside. They were counting down. When it hit one, i remember feeling a shock in my body. I don't remember much after that until I woke up."

"You guys were out for three whole minutes! That is-!" she said, then turned around and wrote on a notebook. "You guys have to work on using each others bodies until i figure out what to do. i suggest you two help each other."

"I can't stay like this." Levi snapped again. "I have shit to do."

"Then take Eren with you." He grunted and pulled Eren and used his as a kind of crutch as he walked back to his office.

Minutes later, Eren was sitting on the couch in Levi's office, while Levi sat behind the desk, trying to work. Levi wasn't paying attention to anything but his work, so Eren laid back and noticed how clean and orderly everything was. 

Eren was woken up by a hand on his chest. "Wake up!" He opened his eyes to see his face and jumped. he remembered the previous days and sighed. He was still stuck in his captains body. "Don't sleep here. Go to your room or something." Eren was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. _This was gonna be harder then i thought._

When he woke up the next time, He was in Levi's bed again. Only this time, Mikasa was at the end of the bed. She broke the silence. "What did that short-stack do to you?"

"He didn't do anything. It just... happened." Eren sat up. "You don't have to blame him for everything, you know."

"It helps to blame someone, and I'm not gonna blame you."

"If you're gonna blame anyone, blame Hanji. She made us hug."

"Hey. Get out of my room." Levi was in the doorway.

"Technically, it's his room." she said pointing at Eren.

"Technically, I can have you stationed to where you can't see him ever." She scowled and walked out. Eren stiffened when he came closer. "Don't feel special. I'm coming to clean up my room. You live like a slob." Eren looked around, but only saw a cup that was knocked on the ground sometime, while he was sleeping. He remembered that he fell asleep on the couch.

"How did I get here?" Levi looked away and walked across the room.

"You were cluttering my office so I had you put here."

"Who did that?"

"Why does it even matter?"

"It doesn't, i suppose."

He was going to say something but Hanji busted into the room. She shoved a glass in each of their hands. "Drink." Levi looked at it, unsure, while Eren smelled it. It smelled like roses and dirt. He tasted it with the tip of his tongue. It tasted kind of sweet. he sat up to the side of the bed. He stood up so he could give her the cup afterwards. He drank half. The aftertaste was horrible.

Eren found that he couldn't breath. He couldn't see very well either. everything was going dark. his head started hurting and the last thing he saw was the bright pink substance all over the floor and feet running to him.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Levi**_

"Eren?" Levi started to panic when he watched him fall. He's never actually panicked before. He didn't even care about the mess. He ran over and rolled him over on his back. He wasn't breathing. "What was in that, Woman?" He didn't wait for the answer. Levi knew that he was allergic to things, as anyone would be, but he didn't remember with all the craziness happening.

"Are you by chance allergic to ginger root or melons?" He started CPR. What else can you do? He still want breathing. He opened his mouth, but stopped. he stopped because it was dirty. _But if Eren dies-_ he shook his head. _Body. If my body dies..._ He closed his eyes and started. He forced air out and watched his chest rise, but that was it. He decided to make him throw up. _Ew._ He pushed two fingers down his throat. _Ew. Ew._ At first, nothing happened. His heart dropped.

But then Eren leaned over and threw up. Disgustingly pink liquid went everywhere and he jumped back. Erwin and two others; he wasn't paying attention; walked in and carried his body away. He went to the bathroom and washed his hands. Twice. He also brushed his teeth. He also washed his hands again. _Eren almost died- My body. I almost died._ "I'm allergic to certain herbs and shellfish." _Am i seriously being bashful? What the hell is wrong with me?_ "I... uh... I'm gonna tell his girlfriend what happened."

"She's more of a sister." He looked up at her. She giggled. She pulled his cheek. "Your face is red." He splashed cold water on his face and dried it as he walked out. He took his shirt off and smelled it. Sweat. Before he could manage to put another on, the door opened.

"Mikasa said I'd find you in here." He gritted his teeth. _She's doing this on purpose._ Armin looked at him, as if studying him. "The... uh... The captain isn't awake, so can we hang out again?"

"Huh?"

"The captain said that as long as you two are being studied, we couldn't hang out because it would effect the experiment." He realized what had happened. Eren was following orders, not letting anyone know.

"Then maybe i should stay here."

"You have to get over this crazy obsession some time or another."

"Obsession?" Armin gave him a hard look.

"Did you hit your head? You've had this thing for forever. Always talking about Captain Levi, Always bragging about Captain Levi." He gave a laugh. "You've even said his name in your sleep a few times."

He retreated slightly. _Eren think of me like that?_ "I'm... I'll meet up with you later." He patted Armin's back and ran off, nearly falling in the process. He didn't know what came over him. He had to find out for sure. He forgot to pull on a shirt and to tell Mikasa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eren<strong>_

He woke up with a major headache. His stomach, throat, head, and chest throbbed. He looked around. He saw his body and jumped. _I will never get use to this, will I?_ Levi was sitting at the side of the bed. He was asleep. Eren took the time to take in his surroundings. the walls were like his room, but cleaner. There was an actual door and a light above that. He looked down only to see that he was only in boxers. He grunted as he sat up, stirring Levi awake. He yawned and stretched. "'Bout time, brat. You've been asleep for..." he looked at the window behind Eren. "...Nearly three days." As if summoned when he spoke, Mikasa turned the corner and ran to hold Eren, regardless of the body. She turned around and scowled at Levi.

"If you had these stupid allergies, why didn't you say anything?" She snapped.

"I didn't think it would effect anything. How was i suppose to know that the Woman would put that shit in there?"

"You should've warned her!"

"Don't yell at at me."

"Be more responsible! He's a life, not something you can just throw away."

"I didn't intend for this to happen. I don't see him as a life. I see him as a human being." At this, Eren's face flushed.

"Yea. i so believe that. You're the one that locks him in a cage every night and makes him work and doesn't care that he still respects you after all that you put him through."

"Get out." Levi said. When she didn't comply, he got louder. "Get. Out. Now." She stood up, smacked her hand across his face, and walked out. He stood up and straightened himself. "When you're feeling better, check in with Hanji." Eren did it with out thinking. He grabbed Levi's arm.

"I...I uh..." he stammered.

"What is it?" Suddenly, Levi put his hand on the wall beside the bed and was too close to Eren's face. "What's wrong?" His face flushed red, despite it not being his. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Levi was just _so_ close. And he could swear, it was getting closer. He could feel his breath on his cheek. The door opened and Hanji broke in. Levi snapped up and rubbed his face. He took in a breath and looked at her.

"Mikasa told me that Eren was awake. I came to check on him. Maybe experiment a little-"

"No." Levi and Eren said together."

"Okay. Vitals only."She pouted. When she started, Levi walked out the door. Hanji did the evaluation, but the Eren's mind was elsewhere. _Did he...almost kiss me?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I use to write in first person POV so I mght have some trouble, but bear with me. I would LOVE to know what you think so far. If you could tell me, that would be fantastic! I forgot to mention, Credit goes to owner. I made the Fic, Hajime Isayama made the story :)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Eren**_

After two days of observation, Hanji finally let Eren go. She monitored everything from when he coughed to counting all the times he went to the restroom. He sighed as he walked outside, finally seeing full light since what seemed like forever. He wondered if the light felt this good in his own body. Thinking about it now, Levi never came hasn't seen Levi or his body in two days.

He walked back to Hanji, after getting his fill of sunlight. "Levi? He's in 'your' office." He walked up and was about to knock on the door, when he heard talking.  
>"...her to fix this. I can't do this anymore." He sounded angry.<p>

"I'm sorry, but I can't rush her. She might make another mistake." Erwin?

"He grunted. "I want this to be over. If that happens, everything will go back to normal and... I won't feel..." He didn't stay there for long. He's heard enough. His captain was... suffering because of this. Eren didn't mind, as he was kind of enjoying being shorter, and half-way in charge. He felt his eyes sting, but no tears came out. Nothing. He even touched his eyes to see for sure. Nothing. Almost as if... He actually couldn't cry. Or he trained his body not to.

"Harsh." He said, accidentally out loud.

"What is?" He jumped. He had sat outside, taking in more sunlight. He jerked around to see Levi standing against the door.

"Nothing. just...thinking out-loud."

"There was an uncomfortably long silence. Eren turned his back to Levi again. "I know you were there." He jumped again. this time, not in shock.

"I didn't mean to be. I didn't hear much anyways."

"How much, exactly?"

"You... just said that you really wanted Hanji to fix it, and I left." Well, he wasn't exactly honest. Only somewhat. Another stretch of silence. He started to cough. Soon, Levi followed. He was coughing so bad that his stomach and throat started to hurt. Once, he coughed and it was wet. He was gonna wipe it off, then he remembered that he was still in Levi's clothes. He looked at it. A tremor shot through him. He coughed up blood. Levi seemed to have the same problem.  
>"Shit." He used his clean hand and dragged Eren, right back to Hanji. He didn't explain anything, just showed her his hand.<p>

"Wow. That's weird." She inspected. "Eren, too?" He nodded. She grabbed his face, opening his mouth and looking in. She did the same to Levi. "I don't see anything in your throats. Eren's titan form should've healed it. If you'd let me, i could make a tiny little-"

"No." They said together.

"Can i at-least take a little blood? For observation?"

"Fine." Levi made Eren hold his hand out. She made a tiny cut on his finger, and Levi hissed. Eren was unfazed, as he was looking away. At this, She wrapped a towel around Eren's bleeding finger and walked over to Levi. She stared at him for a long time, until she poked him in the eye.

"OW!" Eren cradled his eye. "What the heck?"

"Hanji's face lit up. "OH WOW! You feel his pain and he feels yours. This is so fascinating." She punched Levi's body and his arm shot to his arm. She did the same to Eren's body. The same reaction. "Well this is a plot twist, isn't it?"

Eren and Levi looked at her. "What are you talking about?" Levi asked.

She just smiled at him. "Nothing. In any case, You two need to be careful. I don't Know what else could go wrong." She turned around. "You two should start sleeping together."

"What?!" They both snapped to attention.

"In the same room. It would minimize the chance of you hurting each-other." They looked at each other. Quickly they looked away and Hanji giggled.

"I'd rather not." Levi said. Eren Kept a straight face, but that made his heart hurt. Levi touched his chest. When she turned around, He snapped his hand down.

"I'm afraid that can't do. You have to. If you don't, then i could just cut one of you in your sleep." Eren felt this happiness in his chest, and Levi laughed out loud. They both stared at him.

He stood up and cleared his throat. "Is that all?"

"For now, yes." Levi pulled Eren out the door and to his office. When he closed the door, he fell to the ground. When he looked up, Levi was right above him, caging him in. He squirmed awkwardly. Before he could even question his Superiors actions, Levi's lips were on his own.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Merry What ever holiday you celebrate! Some how, the site jacked up my chapter so i had to go through and fix it, so if you see anything out of place, pardon me. I'm probably going to write another today because i actually don't celebrate this holiday. So if i do, you'll be the first to know XD


	5. Chapter 5

Levi

"...any case, you two need..." Levi's attention faltered. He was confused. Of course this has never happened before, but it didn't feel as odd as it did at first. It was almost comfortable. "...start sleeping together." She snapped his head up. What did he miss? She was still turned away.

"What?!" It seemed like Eren had the same thoughts.

"In the same room. It would minimize the chance of hurting each other."

"I'd rather not." He kept a calm face, but got a cold feeling in his chest. He saw from the corner of his eye, Hanji turn around, so he snapped his hand back to his side. Best not to raise suspicion. Who knows what she would do.

"I'm afraid that can't do. You have to. If you don't, then i could just cut one of you in your sleep." A flighty warm feeling replaced the cold one in his chest. A bubble of laughter erupted in his chest. He hunched down as he laughed. emI haven't laughed like that in...forever. Something is definitely looked up and saw they they both were staring at him. He straightened up and cleared his I think these feelings are coming from...Eren. He thought back to what his friend, Arlert, said. "You have to get over this crazy obsession some time or another." He had to find out. If it's true... What then?

"Is that all?" He This can't be right though. We're both males. Why would he feel like this?/em He decided to try. emBut not to long ago, we almost...

"For now, yes."

He pulled Eren, in his body, up to his office. When he closed the door, He kicked Eren's knee out again, barely ignoring the pain in his own knee and on his back. He crawled over him, caging him in his arms. Eren had a look of fright on his face. He's gonna pull away, and I'm gonna be relieved of this...stress. He swallowed, baring himself for what he was about to do. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Eren's...or his own -That's a weird thought- lips. He expected Eren to pull away, get offended, and go somewhere, to Mikasa or Hanji, or his room.

What he didn't expect was for Eren to deepen the kiss, with no hesitation. He barely felt Eren's hands hold onto his sides. Eren's breath fanned over his cheek, sending a shiver down his spine. After that, somehow, they just fell into the motions. Eren's hands scaled his sides, and went up his back, sliding off his shirt, only breaking to remove it, taking the time to catch their breath. Levi scanned his chest. He never knew his chest was so...hard. So strange.

Eren rolled them over, And sat up, taking off his own shirt. They connected lips again, this time, quicker. Who would've thought that this kid was so aggressive? He didn't like to be beneath any one. He rolled them back over and his hands went to Eren's hair, pulling it lightly. Eren tore away and moaned a loud, deep moan that sent fire to his insides.

He tangled his fingers in his hair and pulled him up into a harsh kiss. His hand started to move down his chest, closing in on the edge of his pants when the door flew open and he pushed off of Eren. There was no questioning it now. emI might be in love with a kid less then half my age. Mikasa was in the door and pulled at Levi's arm, and pulled her fist back.

"Mikasa, Wait!" Eren said sitting up.

"He threw himself on you. I won't forgive him."

"N-no. I..." he pondered for a moment. "I-if you hit him then I'll fell it and you don't want to hurt me, do you?" She loosened the grip slightly, looking at him.

"What do you mean?"

"We were down with Hanji. When she cut my finger to draw blood, he felt it. I didn't. And when she poked him in the eye, i felt it. We feel each others pain." emAnd emotions./em Levi thought. "S-so, Just don't hurt him, okay?" She dropped Levi, and pulled Eren out of the room. Levi felt his embarrassment and guilt.

Eren

He was basically banished to Levi's room, with Mikasa as his guard. She escorted him everywhere. The only person she let enter was Armin, who now knows what the situation is.

"You didn't hear, did you?"

"Hear what?"

"Captain Levi... or should I say, 'Eren Yagaer' requested to be transferred, to serve as a look out at the far end of the building. He said that he wanted to separate himself from the rest. He asked Captain Erwin yesterday. He's waiting for his approval." Eren felt emotions strongly then, as he wasn't paying attention to them before. Sadness, regret, understanding... the strongest of them all was deep in his chest. It was fluttery and felt like he had honey bees in his stomach. Butterflies are overrated. He couldn't believe that he would get that feeling from anyone, let alone the stoic older male. It made him want to run to him and hold him forever.

Love.


	6. Author's Note

Ok. so my computer keeps doing this thing where it insert formatting notes and all that, and i cant fix it on the site, so i have to redo it on a document. It's stupid, and exhausting. The things i do for people. so if you see anything odd, im sorry.


	7. Chapter 6

_Well, I think it has to do with his feelings._

_Feelings, sir?_

_He's never... been able to express them as easily as others. He usually has other problems. Other things to worry about. I don't know how he was before joining me, but since I've known him, he hardly had any emotions. _

_So he doesn't know how to explain his feelings?_

_Yes. _

_But couldn't he just... I don't know... talk about what it feels like?_

_That's why he asked for the transfer. He doesn't know how to explain anything. He's never needed to I suppose. He's never actually acted like this before. I assume that something major happened, resulting in this mix of feelings and separation._

_Captain Erwin?_

_Yes?_

_Could I try to help?_

_How is that? _

_I could talk to him._

_... ... you'll need the key._

Eren was running down the hallway. He does feel like that. He liked the captain since he saw the man when he was a child. This was different though. A fuzzy light feeling in his chest. He felt it when he got the emotions from Levi before. He tripped on the rug and landed on his face. He stood up. His nose was bleeding. He wiped it on his hand. It just kept flowing. It was probably broken. He ran off to the closest bathroom. It at least two minutes to stop it. He felt bad for Levi. He would be feeling all this.

He started running again. He found the old door that Erwin was talking about after giving Eren the key. He put the key in. It broke off. Thinking about it now, It was new year's eve, at approximately 11:45. Some year, right?

He tried to get the key out of the lock, and pinched his fingers. He let out a sting of cuss words that he didn't usually say. He couldn't get the key out. He kicked the door, At least five times. He went to kick the door again when it opened. He couldn't stop himself, as momentum did it's work, an he kicked Levi, thus kicking his own knee. "AH!" He fell to the ground, feeling the pain.

"You know, doors don't work like that, right?" He looked up to see Levi, standing on one hip. He was barefoot and didn't have a shirt on. He was probably asleep -He sleeps without a shirt?- and the fall probably woke him up.

"it was worth a try." he stood up and Levi walked in, and Eren followed. The room was completely clean, despite the fact of no one being inside in any number of years.

"I was gonna stay here until Hanji figured out how to fix this. Why are you here?"

"I just wanted-"

"Never-mind, just go."

"But-"

"Go."

"Captain, I need to-"

"Just go."

"Levi!" He stopped, looking shock. "Just listen to me. I'm not going anywhere. I understand how you feel. I think... I don't know. I think i feel the same way. He explained everything. I know that you... don't know how to feel. I just wanted to say that you're not alone." There was a long stretch of silence. An uncomfortable stretch of silence. Again, he heard counting down. _I suppose this one is more important, being as it is the start on a knew year._ Before he realized what was going on, he was wrapped in a hug. The arms were tight around him. His body was very warm. Even half naked. It seemed like an eternity, that he didn't even mind being stuck in.

'Three!'

There was a strange tingle in the air.

'Two!'

It was like the air was Static.

'One!'

Wasn't this feeling familiar? Wasn't it like this when-

'ZERO!'

Static charged through the room, aiming at the two. Suddenly, they were blasted apart, Eren hitting the wall, Levi hitting the ground. Eren tried to raise his head, but everything went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Woo! It didn't mess it up this time! Sorry for the short chapter, but the next one will be super special XD I'm so happy that my first long story is coming out so good! Thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 7

Warning: _**Smut.**_ this is the part that I'm best at. Also, Levi is on top. I don't like to write when Eren tops. It just seems strange. **_SLIGHT_** ermin or aren or... Eren and Armin, ok? ok. One more heads up: there are words i do not use, so i use other words in it's place :)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Levi<em>**

When he woke up, his head hurt. A-lot. His first thought was to worry about Eren. His next was to sit up. Okay, sit up first, then he can check. His body wouldn't work right. Gradually, he got feeling in his hands, then arms, then toes and feet, slowly moving to his chest. He finally sat up. It was light outside. He looked at a cut on his hand. How did this happen?

He rubbed his head slightly and looked back. Okay, so maybe a wall would be hard. He had to find something to clean this cut. He turned his hand over. Something was strange. He stood up. He was still light-headed. As he got to the table, it clicked in. He waved his hand back and forth, and poked at the cut. It stung, but not as bad as it should've.

It was his hand. His own hand! He looked around and found a broken mirror in the spare room. He was himself again. He quickly cleaned the cut and wrapped it, then walked to Eren. He was in his body, too. He crouched down and lightly shook the teen. "Eren. Wake up." He wasn't moving. He was on his side, curled, with his feet almost to his stomach. Somehow, this made Levi nervous. "Hey." He shook Eren again. He still made no movement. He moved Eren to his back. "Hey, Kid. Wake up." It was happening again. Panic.

"I swear, if you don't wake up, I'll never forgive you." Despair.

His heart was beating and he was breathing, so Levi couldn't figure it out. "Eren! wake up!" He yelled. He looked down. He couldn't bare this. He just couldn't-

Eren took a deep breath. Relieve flooded into Levi. _So weird, these emotions _ He watched as Eren opened his eyes and looked around. He didn't seem to notice Levi at first. He just tried to flex his muscles. When he finally sat up, he rubbed his eyes and looked at the window, then at Levi and smiled. His smile radiated through the room as he clenched and loosened his fists. "I'm myself again, right?" Levi only nodded. He looked around again. "Maybe we should tell-" Levi didn't know what came over him. He lunged himself onto the teen, hugging him closely.

Not his thing, but from everything that just happened, he had the right to act out of character. "You didn't wake up." He told Eren's chest, as they sat there. "I thought you might've been dying."

"Well this isn't the Captain that I'm use to seeing."

"I don't... understand... anything anymore." He truly didn't know what to do. So many thoughts were flowing through his brain. He couldn't organize them. This wasn't like him.

"Just try. Start with a single thought, and act on it. I heard Captain Erwin say that to Armin once." _Just act on it._ He looked up and noticed the barely-there space between them. _Just act on it._ He closed the gap between the two of them. _This is weird. We're both guys. How can anyone feel like this towards another of the same gender?_

At first, Eren was motionless. Then, as if breaking from a trance, he moved against Levi's lips. Levi found himself moving to Eren's lap. He was taller, so it made sense. As they kissed; it getting deeper and more rushed; Eren slid his hands up Levi's back. Levi ran his hands up Eren's chest. It didn't feel strange, since it wasn't his own body he was touching. Eren tore of his shirt._ Really aggressive._ Levi bit Eren's lip on accident, and could practically see the shiver that ran down his body. _Holy. Shit._ He pulled away for a moment.

"Eren." He said between breaths. "Have you done this before?" Eren looked away. Levi made Eren look at him. "Have you?"

"Maybe. That's not very important."

"It is to me. Who was it?" He mumbled something under his breath. "you have to speak louder."

"It was a long time ago. It was just... experimenting I suppose. We didn't really know better then. We decided to not do it again, but he kept asking, and... ...he called it hanging out to keep suspicion, even though we haven't in at least four years."

"Arlert?"

"Armin."

"Same difference." He snapped. He stood up. "That makes this easier." He pulled Eren up by his wrist and dragged him to the bed. Once he was on the bed, Levi caged him in, much the same as before. He put a finger up. "Stay. Don't move yet." He got off the bed and started working on Eren's pants. Once they were off, he walked to a drawer and looked around. The only liquid thing he found was oil. Why that was in an empty room, he had no idea. He took off his own, and crawled on the bed. He wasn't usually so... polite. "Is this okay?" He hand one hand on Eren's knee.

"It's kind of necessary, since it's been... forever." Levi nodded and shifted to where he was exactly in-between Eren's legs. he poured some on his fingers and rubbed them together. He took one deep breath, and moved his hand down. When his fingers touched, Eren jumped.

"What?"

"Cold." Levi looked at Eren. His hands had a death-grip on the pillow and his eyes looked glazed over. He started with one finger. He carefully pushed it in. It was tight. Practically squeezing around his middle finger. He started to move his fingers. assuming that he was okay, Levi added another finger. As he moved them, Eren's body did slight movements. Jumpy movements. He added another finger. He pushed at a different angle, and Eren jumped and arched. He moaned harshly, as he dug his toes into the bed. Levi just stared at the teen. _That was... hot._ He aimed for that spot again, and practically abused it. His mouth seemed to be stuck open, and flowing with moans and words like 'There' and 'more' and 'feels good'. That made his body stir. He was 34* and was getting turned on by a teen. This teen. Anyone else, and it probably wouldn't do the same. "C-Captain-"

"You can- call me Levi if you want." _Did he honestly tighten at that?_

"L-Le-" He was having trouble saying the name, as he wasn't use to it. "Levi..." His face reddened even further. "Can.. can you... Now?"

Eren's words were half drown out by moans, but Levi knew exactly what he was asking. He nodded. ..._Just keeps getting dirtier, so why doesn't it bother me anymore?_ He poured oil into his hand and rubbed it on his. He pressed into Eren who gasped and screamed of what Levi hoped was pleasure. Slowly, he moved inside of the teen. Once he was finally all the way inside, he stopped. "Are you okay?" Eren had tears in his eyes, was tightening around him and gripping the pillow like it was gonna fly away.

"G-ive it..minute. Hurts.."

"Do you want to stop?" Eren vigorously shook his head.

"Move. Please move." He carefully -as careful as you can, moving your hips- pulled out slightly. _So...Tight._ He started moving in a slow rhythm, then got faster. He hit that spot inside of the teen that made him push back onto Levi. Eren kind of... sat up? He was in Levi's lap, arms around his neck, head on his shoulder.

"Eren?"

"I... I... Levi.. I love you." He started moving on his own, drowning in pleasure. "For so long... I've... I love you." Eren jutted against him on his own, twitching at every movement. _How do I feel? Do I feel like that, too? How do I know? Is this what that feels like?_ he wrapped Eren in a hug. It was the truth. He even considered in the first time.

"I love you, Eren." Eren laughed and pushed Levi back to the bed. _Wow._ He had tears in his eyes but a smile on his face. He put his hands on Levi's chest. He pushed off of Levi. _He's a completely different person._ Erotic moans fell out of Eren's mouth as he moved himself, harder and faster. Levi Grabbed his hips.

"Levi." He said, saliva ran his cheek. "I'm gonna cum. It's close."

"M-me too." Levi explained, squinting his eyes. Eren only managed a few more movements, until he scratched at Levi's chest as he came, it landing on Levi's chest. Levi forced Eren's hips down. "I...I can't-!" Eren gasped as he felt it inside. He slumped against Levi, then next to him.

* * *

><p>they woke to yelling. Hanji broke into the room. Eren! get up! Get away from the creep!"<p>

Mikasa walked in and Looked over them. "Did you change back yet? Is that why you slept together?"

Eren sighed. "This just keeps getting more and more complicated."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay so im not good at endings, so here's your yaoi. I haven't done this in forever, so if it's not good them I'm sorry. I tried my best. :| Hope you liked it either way!Sorry about all the cheesy fluffy moments. Very OOC, i know, but i thought it was cute.

*That's what age i assume how old Levi is.


End file.
